Little Forest
by yana kim
Summary: Gagal di perantauan membuat Ino harus kembali ke desa Konoha yang sangat dibencinya. Ia juga bertemu dengan Inuzuka Kiba. Teman lama dengan rambut coklat dan cengiran khasnya, yang kini sukses dengan pertanian modernnya. "Aku akan membuatmu mencintai desa ini... dan aku." KibaIno


**Little Forest**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.

Story By : Yana Kim

Lenght : Chaptered

Rate : T semi M

WARNING!

Fict penuh kekurangan. Harap bijak menyikapinya.

Yamanaka Ino x Inuzuka Kiba

SUM:

Gagal di perantauan membuat Ino harus kembali ke desa Konoha yang sangat dibencinya. Ia juga bertemu dengan Inuzuka Kiba. Teman lama dengan rambut coklat dan cengiran khasnya, yang kini sukses dengan pertanian modernnya. "Aku akan membuatmu mencintai desa ini... dan aku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yamanaka Ino menyeret kopernya. Sudah lima belas menit sejak ia berjalan dari halte bus menuju rumah kakek dan neneknya. Dinginnya malam bersalju di awal Januari membuat Ino mengeratkan mantel panjangnya untuk menjaga agar tubuhnya tidak membeku. Akhirnya ia sampai didepan sebuah rumah tradisional Jepang yang berpagar batu. Tanpa menunggu lama, Ino memasuki rumah yang sudah kosong sejak dua tahun lalu. Ya, terakhir ia kembali adalah dua tahun lalu, menghantarkan kepergian kakek dan neneknya yang secara luar biasa, meninggal bersama dalam perbedaan waktu hanya beberapa jam. Ino hanya mengenal kedua kakek dan neneknya dari pihak ayahnya. Karena sejak ibunya meninggal kala Ino berumur lima tahun, ia tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan keluarga pihak ibunya. Kepergian kedua pemiliknya secara bersamaan membuat rumah itu kosong. Namun terimakasih pada bibinya yang tinggal tak jauh dari sana yang selalu rutin membersihkan rumah itu hingga terbebas dari debu akibat tidak ada yang menempati.

Hal yang pertama dilakukan Ino adalah menyalakan tungku pemanas. Ia memasukkan kayu api dan membakarnya bersama sedikit minyak tanah yang ada disana. Setelah itu, Ino membentangkan Futon di dekat perapian dan membungkus tubuhnya.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari rumah itu. Semuanya masih sama dengan saat Ino pindah ke desa Konoha saat berumur empat belas tahun. Ayahnya yang menderita penyakit parah memilih untuk menghabiskan sisa harinya di desa kelahirannya bersama kedua orang tuanya yang tak lain adalah kakek dan nenek Ino.

Ino yang sudah terbiasa dengan suasana kota tidak suka tinggal disana. Ia benci bagaimana listrik yang padam sesukanya. Ia benci tidak bisa bertukar kabar dengan teman-temannya dikota karena ponselnya tidak bisa digunakan karena tidak adanya sinyal. Ia benci dengan jalanan yang langsung sepi begitu matahari terbenam. Ia benci dengan minimarket tidak lengkap yang hanya buka setengah hari. Ia benci sikap kelewat ramah orang-orang desa. Ia benci semuanya. Dalam hati Ino bertekad akan meninggalkan desa itu dan pergi ke kota begitu lulus.

Ayahnya meninggal tepat ketika Ino menyelesaikan sekolahnya. Ia menerima pengumuman kelulusan berbarengan dengan kabar kematian ayahnya. Dan itu, membuat Ino semakin membenci desa Konoha. Terimakasih pada ayahnya yang menyimpan sejumlah uang untuk biaya kuliahnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Ino pun meningalkan Konoha untuk merantau ke Tokyo. Ino tidak menganggapnya begitu, karena baginya dia tidak merantau melainkan pulang kembali ke asalnya.

Ino semakin mengeratkan selimutnya. Matanya memandang pada perapian yang menjadi sumber kehangatan tubuhnya. Ia teringat akan kakek dan neneknya, bagaimana kakek dan neneknya membujuknya agar tetap di desa namun ia memilih pergi.

Ia mengira semua akan baik-baik saja dan ia akan merasa bahagia bila sudah dikota. Namun nyatanya, semuanya tidak seperti yang Ino banyangkan. Ia memang menyelesaikan kuliahnya denga baik. Lulus sebagai Sarjana Ekonomi dengan nilai yang bagus. Ia juga sempat bekerja cukup lama di salah satu perusahaan ternama. Namun semua berubah sejak bos perusahaan tersebut—Ino tidak ingin menyebutkan namanya— yang mulai mendekatinya. Sebagai catatan, lelaki itu sudah beristri. Ino otomatis menolaknya. Kemudian dia di pecat dan namanya di _blacklist_ oleh beberapa perusahaan akibat ulah mantan bosnya itu. Keadaan semakin pelik karena tabungan Ino mulai menipis akibat menganggur terlalu lama. Teman-teman yang dianggapnya seperti saudara juga tidak bisa membantu. Itulah yang membuat Ino memilih untuk kembali ke desa ayahnya. Setidaknya ia harus bertahan hidup. Kehangatan yang di rasakan Ino dari perapian membuat ia mengantuk. Ditambah lagi karena kelelahan akibat berjalan dua puluh menit lamanya dari halte bus menuju desa. Gadis bersurai pirang itu pun memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara ayam berkokok bersahutan membangunkan Ino pagi itu. Entah bagaimana suara itu bisa terdengar begitu jelas dengan jarak setiap rumah yang tidak dekat. Suara yang sudah lama tidak di dengarnya. Dan jujur,Ino sedikit merindukannya. Hanya sedikit. Ino bangun dan membereskan futonnya kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi. Rasa lapar membuat ia berjalan menuju dapur dan memeriksa bahan-bahan yang mungkin bisa di masak. Hanya ada bumbu dapur yang masih layak di gunakan. Ada juga tepung yang untungnya belum kadaluarsa. Ino beranjak keluar rumah. Salju masih cukup tebal di luar sana. Kalau tidak salah lihat, ada daun bawang dan sawi putih yang masih tumbuh melawan dinginnya salju. Setelah berjuang menyingkirkan salju di sekeliling sayuran itu, Ino berhasil mencabutnya dan membawa benda itu ke dapur. Mungkin salah satu hal yang ia senangi di desa adalah resep-resep sederhana yang diajarkan sang nenek padanya. Ino pun memanfaatkan tepung untuk membuat adonan mi serta sayur dan daun bawang untuk membuat kuahnya.

Selesai makan Ino berjalan keluar rumah. Ia mulai membersihkan salju yang menghalangi jalan masuk ke rumah juga yang menutupi kebun kecil di depan rumah. Gerakannya terhenti saat sebuah mobil _pickup_ kecil berhenti di depan pagar. Seorang pemuda turun dari sana dan mendekatinya. Kemudian tanpa jeda, pemuda itu memeluk Ino erat.

"Kau kembali?" ujar pria itu.

"Hei." Ino membalas pelukan pemuda itu.

Inuzuka Kiba. Satu-satunya teman dekatnya di desa itu. Mereka bisa berteman karena hanya Kiba satu-satunya teman sekolahnya yang tidak mengganggunya dan karena pria itu juga punya impian untuk bisa bekerja di kota. Namun sejak Ino pergi dari desa, ia tidak mendengar kabar dari Kiba. Dan saat kakek dan neneknya meninggal dua tahun lalu, Kiba sedang tidak berada di desa.

Kiba melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau semakin kurus," Ino tidak tahu apakah pria itu bergurau atau sungguh-sungguh. Ia kemudian beralih pada sosok Kiba di depannya itu. Kiba tampak semakin tinggi dan dewasa. Rambut coklatnya masih berantakan seperti dulu. Dan Ino akui sahabatnya itu terlihat semakin tampan. Bisa jadi karena badannya yang semakin berisi— dalam artian bagus. Tidak lagi tampak seperti anak sekolahan kurus yang hobi kelayapan.

"Berarti program dietku berhasil," Ino membalas sambil tersenyum. Kiba membalas senyuman Ino sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Masih tidak berubah. Aku ingin bicara lebih banyak padamu. Tapi maaf aku harus mengantarkan pupuk-pupuk itu ke kebun. Aku akan datang lagi nanti. Mungkin sore." Kiba menunjuk pada _pick up_ nya.

"Kau tampak sibuk. Selamat bekerja."

Sudah dua langkah Kiba berjalan namun ia berbalik dan kembali memeluk Ino. Ino kaget, namun ia membiarkannya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Kiba melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Ino sebentar kemudian berbalik dan benar-benar pergi. Ino melambai saat Kiba membunyikan klakson dan menjalankan mobilnya. Ino hanya menatap _pick up _itu sambai benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino sedang mendorong gerobak yang kini penuh dengan bahan makanan. Bibinya yang kebetulan ingin bersih-bersih melihat kepulangan Ino dan memarahinya karena tidak memberitahu. Wanita paruh baya bermarga sama seperti Ino itu marah karena keponakannya itu memilih pulang ke rumah kosong itu bukannya ke rumah bibinya yang hangat dan penuh makanan.

Ino hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti bibinya yang mengajaknya pulang untuk makan. Ino senang karena bibinya tidak bertanya perihal kepulangannya dan malah sibuk menyajikan makanan untuknya. Bibinya juga menyuruhnya untuk tinggal dengan mereka. Namun Ino menolak karena ia tidak mau merepotkan. Karena itu bibinya memberikan sekarung besar beras, sekarung kecil tepung, telur , daging, sayuran dan segala bumbu dapur lainnya. Susah payah Ino mengangkat barang tersebut dari gerobak plastik itu menuju rumah. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore saat Ino sudah selesai menyusun bahan makanan yang di berikan oleh bibinya. Ino juga sudah selesai membersihkan diri. Udara semakin dingin menjelang sore. Ino memutuskan untuk membuat makan malam. Ia teringat dengan Kiba yang akan berkunjung. Tangannya bergerak lincah di dapur dan menciptakan hidangan rumahan sederhana untuk makan malam mereka.

Suara pintu yang di ketuk terdengar bertepatan dengan Ino yang sedang mematikan kompornya. Meskipun di desa, kompor gas sudah lama masuk disana. Ino segera keluar dan mendapati Kiba yang berdiri dengan jaket tebalnya. Begitu Ino membuka pintu, Kiba langsung masuk ke dalam. Ino menutup pintu dan ikut masuk. Pria itu kemudian duduk di dekat perapian untuk menghangatkan diri.

"Diluar dingin sekali." Kiba mendekatkan tangannya pada api yang menyala.

"Jangan duduk saja. Bantu aku membawa ini." Ino membawa makanan yang tadi dimasaknya menuju meja berkaki pendek yang sebelumnya sudah Ino letakkan didekat perapian.

"Kenapa aku? Sebagai wanita itu adalah tugasmu. Aku ini tamu!" Meskipun bersungut-sungut, Kiba tetap membantu membawakan panci kecil berisi sup serta lauk pendamping lainnya. Ino kembali membawa dua mangkuk nasi.

"Ittadakimasu!"

Kiba dengan lahap memakan masakan Ino. Keduanya makan dengan tenang. Sesekali Kiba mengomentari makanan yang Ino masak hingga berakhir dengan perdebatan. Selesai makan dan membereskan bekas makan mereka, keduanya duduk di dekat perapian dengan meminum ocha yang sudah Ino siapkan.

"Jadi sekarang kau mengolah sawah milik paman?" tanya Ino.

"Begitulah. Ayah memberikan setengah sawahnya dan aku mengubahnya menjadi perkebunan apel." Kiba kembali menyeruput tehnya.

"Perkebunan apel?"

Kiba mengangguk. "Kau tahu, hasilnya dua kali lipat dari penjualan beras selama ini."

"Wah, kau benar-benar jadi petani sekarang ya."

"Bukan petani biasa pastinya. Hahaha."

Ino tersenyum. Meskipun tidak jadi bekerja di kota, Kiba terlihat menikmati apa yang di kerjakannya.

"Sampai kapan kau disini?" pertanyaan Kiba yang membuat Ino hampir tersedak.

"Kau tak apa?" Kiba menepuk punggung Ino pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. " Ino berdeham.

"Tidak usah dijawab kalau tidak mau. Aku tidak memaksa."

"Aku belum tahu sampai kapan aku disini."

Kiba memandang sahabatnya yang kini fokus melihat api di depannya. Cukup lama Kiba menatap sisi wajah Ino hingga kemudian ia berkata,

"Jangan pergi lagi."

"Hm?" Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari perapian. Matanya kini terkunci oleh mata coklat milik Kiba yang baru Ino sadari keindahannya.

"Tetaplah disini. Aku ingin kau tetap disini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

New chaptered fict yang terinspirasi dari film Korea Little Forest. Ada yang sudah pernah nonton? Film keren yang manjain mata dengan empat musim Korea yang indaaaah!

Hehe. Jalan ceritanya pasti bakalan beda kok! Yang sama mungkin hanya seuprit.

Gimana pendapat kalian tentang couple Kiba Ino?

Monggo di review. Semoga suka yaa…

Lanjut nih?

Yana Kim ^_^


End file.
